Someday you might find someone
by HouseofNightnerdx
Summary: We all know Edward gave Bella his mother's ring. But why? What happened when his mother requested that he gave it to the one he loved? How did he react? RATED K! Please R&R! xxx


I watched Bella as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Her face had slipped into that adorable look of shock when I slowly lowered my set onto my nee. Only one word. Proposal.

I had been thinking of actually proposing to her for a while now. We were agreed to be married, but I wanted to do this one thing for her. I stroked the leather gift box the ring was encased in. But not just any ring. My mother's ring. I remember when she gave it to me, but back then I had no idea that I'd actually come to use it.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Edward," my mother called into the empty space, her frail voice breaking. **

**I was nearly 17 and in bad shape. I had recently been taken ill and my hormones were all over the place. I immediately ran to her side and took her hand in mine. She had been very ill for a while now, of Spanish influenza. The doctor said I was showing signs of developing the disease too but I shook it off. Her green eyes stared deeply into mine. I knew that I had to take her seriously because whatever she would tell me would be very important.**

"**Edward, look. Tell me what this is," **

**She shakily lifted up her left hand and presented her engagement ring to me. Her frail fingers barely supported the light ring. I remembered when that ring once used to be a tiny bit small for her. **

"**Your ring," I replied simply, I had never understood why that ring had meant so much to her. **

"**Yes, it's very important to me,"**

"**I know," I answered, staring (or more like glaring at the piece of metal), how foolish and completely pointless was marriage. **

**Why would someone commit themselves to such a thing when all it brought was pain? **

"**Edward, when your father proposed to me, it was the most glorious thing I had ever seen. I had loved him so much and he meant so much to me. We bonded so well. We couldn't live without each other. Someday you might feel the same..." she trailed off.**

**She took a deep breath to collect herself before hesitating. I knew I wouldn't like what was to come next. **

"**Someday you might find someone..."**

**I immediately edged away from her, what an incredulous thing to think! If I had to marry one day I would have hoped it to be to the war (if that were possible).**

**I started to break out a sweat and a stabbing pain ripped its way through my chest. **

"**Edward!" her voice rose. I gasped, it hadn't been this loud since last Christmas. She really was serious. **

"**No matter what you say Edward Anthony Mason, you **_**will **_**find someone and you **_**will **_**marry," **

"**No," I shook my head. **

**She automatically went to interrupt but I stopped her.**

"**Not that I don't want to....."(to be honest I really didn't want to) "but that it can't be possible mother. I am ill too," **

**As if on cue another sweat beaded it's way through my whole body and my chest heaved. I carried on.**

"**I am going to die soon," **

**Her face changed at this remark. I could tell she so badly wanted me to know someone vital, but the more sensible side of her limited what she could say.**

"**Trust me, you won't. Let's just say some people get given a second chance. Its funny really. Some people are told they have a year when really they have the rest of existence,"**

**I gulped.**

"**You will find a girl who will make you smile, Edward. And I am pretty sure you will want to marry her. So when you do, I request for you to give her my ring,"**

**I couldn't help but let a tear run down my cheek. If this was what she truly wanted, then I would give it to her,"**

"**Okay," I smiled.**

"**Good," she replied instantly but her face was stilled worried as to whether I truly meant it. **

"**I promise on my life," I smiled.**

"**Good," she smiled, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Looking back now, it was hard to believe how right she was. I looked at Bella. Her hair framed her face and her delicious smell intoxicated my senses. She was blushing, the beautiful rose colour sending my body into a near frenzy. She truly dazzled me. Mother was exactly right. I would find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and this person was Bella Swan.


End file.
